The present invention relates to a mist generator device that generates mist from a liquid and releases the generated mist.
A mist generator device generates mist from a liquid and releases the generated mist toward a user to moisturize the skin of the user for beauty and skin care purposes.
The mist generator device includes a mist generation unit, which is accommodated in a housing, a flow passage, which is connected to the mist generation unit, and a mist nozzle, which is arranged on the upper surface of the housing. The mist generator device generates mist from liquid with the mist generation unit and releases the generated mist through the mist passage.
The mist nozzle has a smaller inner diameter than the mist passage. This increases the velocity of the mist flowing through the mist nozzle and allows the mist to reach a farther position (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-130553).
The mist nozzle may include an inner surface that functions to hold water in pits or pores. When mist condenses into liquid on the inner surface of the mist nozzle, the inner surface, or water holding portion, holds the condensed liquid. This allows mist to be stably released from the mist generator device without being hindered by the condensed liquid (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-4869).
The mist velocity may be increased by reducing the inner diameter of the mist nozzle, which serves as the outlet for the mist, from the inner diameter of the mist passage. However, the mist condenses into liquid droplets in the mist nozzle. The liquid droplets partially or completely block the mist passage and change the cross-sectional area of the flow passage. This may destabilize the release of the mist due to, for example, a decrease in the released mist amount, a change in the mist velocity, and a change in the releasing direction of the mist.
Accordingly, the mist generator device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-4869 uses a porous material to form the inner surface of the material. This allows liquid droplets to be absorbed by the porous material in the mist nozzle while decreasing the inner diameter of the mist nozzle and increasing the velocity of the mist. As a result, liquid droplets do not block the mist passage in the mist nozzle. This stabilizes the mist release.
However, when the porous material in the mist nozzle is saturated with the absorbed liquid, the porous material cannot hold more liquid. In such a case, liquid droplets cannot be absorbed by the porous material and remain in the mist nozzle. Consequently, in the same manner as described above, the liquid droplets block the mist passage and destabilize the mist release. Thus, there is still room for improvement to the mist generator device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mist generator device that releases mist with further stability.
One aspect of the present invention is a mist generator device including a mist generation unit that generates mist from a liquid. A mist flow passage is connected to the mist generation unit. The mist from the mist generation unit flows through the mist flow passage. A tubular mist nozzle releases the mist, which is supplied from the mist generation through the mist flow passage, out of the mist generator device. The mist nozzle includes a mist entrance, a mist exit, and at least one inner constriction located at an inner side of the mist nozzle. The at least one inner constriction includes a step that decreases an inner diameter of the mist nozzle from the mist entrance toward the mist exit.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.